the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Finally Does It
Frollo Finally Does It is the 17th episode of The Frollo Show and the First Season finale. It is the second saga of The Frollo Show. Plot Synopsis Part 1 In the world created by Wilford Brimley, Frollo's team, now composed by both Frollo's allies and enemies, fight seemingly endless clones of Brimley himself. Thanks to careful planning and their notable battle skills, Frollo's team gain the upper hand over the clones with relative ease. In the meantime, Panty, in a gruesome organic room, is forced to watch her allies on a mouth-like monitor fight the Wilford Clones, and witnesses the creation of such clones. Panty, watching three being made in front of her, points out how weak they are. In response, Wilford desmembers them one by one, proving her point and proceeding to create a bigger clone, claiming this one will cause trouble. Panty begins to worry. Meanwhile, Frollo notices a mountain with scattered murals like in Madotsuki's dreams, and a weird, monochrome creature emerges from it, which seems to scare most of the team. Mado approaches it, unfrightened. This causes Yzma to lighten the mood, and everyone begins to laugh at the creature. Fegelein, unimpressed at Wilford's apparent attempt to scare them, shoots the creature. This affects Madotsuki's feelings, which turn the world's landscape to one with a likeness with her dreams. The creature reawakens and eats both Fegelein and Mephiles, much to Hitler's joy. The creature vanishes, and Madotsuki is visibly sad. Fortunately, she witnesses a bit of slapstick featuring Frollo and Gaston, which makes her chuckle. This causes the distorted world to go back to normal, which reveals a previously invisible Clone peeping toming Stocking. She quickly reacts and kills it. After the turmoil, Yomika goes to Madotsuki's side to see if she's ok. The rest of the team, however, is angry at her, as they believe she caused all of this on purpose, with Gaston, Spartacus and Garbage Guy being especially aggressive, but Leonidas stops them, and Bison proposes to be more considerate to the girl. Kneesocks figures out that Mado didn't cause the trouble willingly, and proposes to let her speak. Madotsuki speaks into Kneesocks' ear, telling her that she indeed couldn't control it, and that it was synchronized with her feelings. Hitler isn't surprised, as he points out how Wilford's Dimension was built with Madotsuki's emotions, making her the "second owner" of the place. Frollo hears this with a smirk on his face, and proceeds to give an emotional speech to assure Madotsuki she can count on the team. A red aura identical to Wilford's comes from the mountain, prompting the re-assembled team to enter. Inside, they are told to find Wilford, which they are initially unable to, until Stocking realizes Brimley is hiding in Madotsuki's Dream Dimension. This suggests they should "break" the little girl. Hesitantly, the team asks Madotsuki to become depressed. She tries, but is incapable to do so because, as she tells Stocking, the team caring for her has made her so happy. Everyone is moved, except for Frollo, who wants desperately to make the Wilford appear. His anger begins scare Madotsuki and then, in a rather cruel move, he punches her, much to the team's shock. This activates the Dream Dimension, revealing a bizarre creature made up of Wilford heads with multiple tentacle-like limbs which attacks the team. Mark and Marco Antonio Regil are first to attack, but are promptly thrown outside. Back in the battle, the team is having a lot of trouble fighting the beast, with Haruhi, Guile and Lemongrab being too scared to move. Frollo calls them cowards, and he and Gaston assault the monster, to no avail. This causes the creature to fight back. Frollo tries to teleport, but is somehow unable to. As it seems like he will be taking the hit, Madotsuki intervenes, blocking the Wilford beast's attack. She telepathically tosses Frollo away from harm, as she struggles with the monster. Outside, Marco realizes they could beat the monster by making the Mountain collapse, and he and Mark succed on doing so. As the team manages to escape, Frollo is grabbed by a limb of the monster, and Lemongrab quickly goes to his rescue. Frollo survives, but the collapse traps Lemongrab's legs. Being so vulnerable in a hostile environment, Frollo is forced to end his suffering by killing him, which he does once again without any doubts. Frollo walks off telling everyone to follow him, confident that they'd do so. However, they don't. He realizes this and dashes back to where he left his friends, now isolated and with a burial dedicated to Lemongrab, made with a pile of stones with one marked "Here lies a true hero". This implies that they've had it with Frollo treating them like tools, as he stated after killing Lemongrab "He served his purpose". Frollo watches over the horizon, as Stocking hides between the mountains leaving Frollo shut out. Part 2 (Frollo Story) Part 2 picks up right where Part 1 left off. Frollo watches as his allies abandon him. He hears a girl's voice say that he's more fun, and that she'd rather join his club. He looks over and sees Haruhi. Frollo looks at a scroll containing the rules for Los si Frollos, and sees that it has a rule banning girls. Noticing Haruhi's chest, however, he decides to make an exception, and begins advancing towards her with his arms outstretched, intending to grope her breasts. As he tries to grab her, however, she vanishes, revealing herself to have just been a hallucination. Hades then appears behind Frollo, stating that he thinks Haruhi is well under 18 years old. He produces a bottle of Sol beer, which he and Frollo had previously bonded over, and Frollo also has a bottle. Hades then gets angry and disintegrates the bottle as he tells Frollo that he knows nothing about friends. Frollo speaks up in his defense by claiming that Hades knows that he is epic. Hades tells Frollo that he played all of his friends as pawns in his conflict against Wilford. Looking at Lemongrab's grave and asks Frollo how he'd like it if they buried him. Frollo responds with "when strangers sacrifice themselves for you, are you prepared to return the favor?" but Hades is gone when Frollo looks over to him. He too was a hallucination. The bottle of Sol in Frollo's hand is also gone. Several other of Frollo's allies also appear, but are quickly revealed to be hallucinations as well. Frollo walks to Lemongrab's grave and kneels down in front of it, when he is surprised by Gaston emerging from it. To make sure that Gaston is not another hallucination, Frollo reaches out and pokes him in the eye with his finger. This causes the very real Gaston great pain, and he begins running around in circles with Frollo's finger still in his eye. This causes Frollo to laugh, which alerts several Wilford clones in the distance. Frollo continues laughing until Gaston raises his bow, apparently intending to kill Frollo. Frollo becomes fearful, but as Gaston shoots his arrow it is revealed that he was not aiming at Frollo, but at a Wilford clone directly behind him. As more Wilford clones approach, Frollo brandishes his sword and prepares to fight them alongside Gaston. Frollo and Gaston easily kill the clones, even entertaining themselves with it by playing baseball and juggling severed Wilford heads. Frollo and Gaston notice Frollo's former allies looking up at something, and Gaston gets an idea. Frollo plugs a TV into Gaston's butt and Gaston extends his eyeball to look up Stocking's skirt. Frollo then begins to ride Gaston, but then becomes uneasy when they come to a cliff. Frollo prepares to jump it, but a wall suddenly appears in front of them. Gaston smashes into the wall and Frollo falls down the cliff. Frollo attempts to use the "Fly" move from Pokémon, but only succeeds in softening his landing. He is uninjured by the fall, but his legs are crushed by a falling Wilford boulder, and he is pinned under it. He falls unconscious, but wakes up to Ib standing over him. He angrily demands that she help him, but she leaves him. Suddenly, three Wilford clones appear and intend to prey on Frollo. He becomes fearful for his life, when the boulder suddenly disappears, and Frollo notices an opening to another dimension behind him, which Ib is seen entering. Frollo, legs immobile, jumps towards the opening. He makes it just in time, as the Wilford clones are closing in on him. Frollo ends up in a featureless white plain, as a high-pitched noise can be heard in the background. He sees Stocking, who morphs into a twisted version of herself. Twisted versions of Frollo's other former allies also appear, including Madotsuki, who plays Frollo's own words to her back to him: "remember, girl, this is your sanctuary," before punching him in the face. The twisted Hades angrily tells Frollo that he ruined his reputation and was going to pay for it. He produces some shit, which he intends to throw in Frollo's face as Frollo had done to him, but is stopped by Ronald McDonald. Ronald throws the shit back at Hades, and then heals Frollo's injuries with a snap of his fingers. Frollo then kills the twisted version of Lemongrab and "teabags" the corpse before Ronald grabs him and carries him off. As Ronald is carrying Frollo, the twisted version of Stocking chases them, but Ronald makes it disappear by snapping his fingers. Ronald takes Frollo to a strange-looking house shaped like a human head, and tells Frollo that they won't enter it. Inside, Ronald invites Frollo to sit at the table and eat, producing some McDonald's hamburgers and french fries with another snap of his fingers. Ronald begins speaking to Frollo about anger, and how it can lead to pain and isolation. He states that fear clouds the beauty of anger, and draws attention to the twisted versions of Frollo's former allies banging on the windows trying to get in. He calls it an unleash of emotion, and states that anger is honesty in its purest form. He warns Frollo that what he's actually got to fear is "those who smile." He tells Frollo that greater damage is done when he lets them in, as his food morphs into a strange worm-like creature with fry-like fangs. Frollo painfully spits the creature out. Frollo and Ronald are transported to a different location, and Frollo fearfully brandishes his sword against Ronald. Ronald reminds Frollo that he is the one who healed Frollo's injuries, and asks what the point of attacking would be if Ronald wants him to do it. The ground that Frollo and Ronald are standing on rises up to reveal Frollo's former allies defeated by a bird-like Wilford clone. Frollo is suddenly in a room populated by images of past events, as Stocking and Gaston say that they are not worried and they know that Frollo will defeat Wilford. Panty also appears and tells him to hurry up, as she is waiting for the dick "of a real deity." Frollo powers up to his Super Saiyan form. Ronald reminds Frollo that his allies abandoned him, but Frollo kicks him away and flies towards the Wilford bird as the episode ends. Characters *Spartacus *Garbage Guy *The Demon Sistas *Wilford clones *Hitler *Leonidas *Mephiles the Dark *Guile *Consome Panchi *Marco Antonio Regil *Adal Ramones *Haruhi Suzumiya *Gwonam *Mark *Fegelein *M. Bison *Kronk *Yzma *Frollo *Günsche *Ayumu Aikawa *Lemongrab *Yomika *Madotsuki *Hades *Gaston *Stocking Anarchy *Panty Anarchy *Wilford Brimley (Voice and flashbacks) *Tommy Wiseau (Flashback and revelation to Mark) *Hans Frollo (Cameo and flashback) *Ib (Flashback and probably revelation to Frollo) *Ronald McDonald *(Wilford octopus) *(Wilford bird) Music Trailer 1 *NieR - Kaine Escape Part 1 *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *NieR - The Lost Forest *Gustav Mahler - Symphony No. 8 in E flat major - Accende lumen sensibus *NieR - Gods Bound by Rules *NieR - Snow in Summer *(Music in Wilford's secret lair) *(Song at the scream of the girl) *Yume Nikki Gensou - Termination *Yume Nikki Gensou - Sorrowful Angel *Yume Nikki Gensou - Dirty Diary *NieR - Yonah (Piano Ver.) *(Red light in the mountain) *Castlevania 64 - Tower of Sorcery *Castlevania 64 - Underground Tunnel - Invisible Sorrow *(Mado speaks into Stocking's ear) * *NieR - Blu-Bird *Super Smash Bros Melee - Adventure Intro *NieR - The Dark Colossus Destroys All *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Inevitabilis *Chaos X - Hellfire (a Frollo Cover) Promo (Frollo Story) *Sonic Adventure 2 - Black Noises (Revival... Chaos Control... Reflection) Part 2 (Frollo Story) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Inevitabilis *(Hunchback music) *(Imaginable Haruhi) *(Imagineable Hades, Marco and Ayumu) *Luigi's Mansion - Item Get *(Lemongrab's grave) *(Gaston is real) *(Wilford clones hear Frollo laugh) *(Surf music) *(Fucked up music) *(Ib appears) *(Frollo sees the protal) *(Frollo enters the portal) * *(Fucked up friends) *(Ronald holds Frollo) *(Ronald's house) *(Creepy music same from LF6) *(Bang from Bison) *(In Hell) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Symposium Magarum * *Chaos X - Hellfire (a Frollo Cover) *(Little Town) Other Title Cards FFDI(FrolloStory).jpg|Frollo Story References Part 1 *Garbage Guy shoots out a polygon model of Superman from his universially-panned Nintendo 64 game, complete with the "fly through the rings" mechanic. *What's printed on Mephiles' propane tank appears to be a cross between Mephiles and Hank Hill. *Frollo and Gaston's team attack is a reference to how Banjo uses Kazooie as a gun to fire eggs. Part 2 (Frollo Story) *The concept of the story splitting into different perspectives references Sonic Adventure 2. *When Frollo attempts to fly away during his fall, a text box from Pokémon Red and Blue appears, reading FROLLO used FLY! *The title card refers to a scene from the anime series Kill la Kill. Trivia *This is the first episode of the show to feature a trailer. *In the Part 1, there is an annotation which brings the viewer to a secret video, "Frollo Finally does It - Revelations Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Genreless Era